walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawford Oberson (Video Game)
Oberson is an original character who is mentioned numerous times in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner". Throughout the information that is given to the players, Oberson is described as an effective, but ultimately ruthless, amoral, and power hungry leader of Clawford that only cared for the protection of his society and the authority he accumulated from ruling it. While he has yet to make a confirmed appearance, his influence is felt all throughout Crawford in the events of the episode. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Oberson's life prior to the apocalypse, though he was presumably a resident and survivor of Savannah who rose up to the rank of leader over a large group of survivors in the wake of the walker outbreak, though the exact contents of his accession into such a trusted and powerful position are largely unknown. Post-Apocalypse Episode 4: Around Every Corner Oberson became the self-appointed leader that controlled the district of Crawford in Savannah after the outbreak of walkers left the rest of the world in ruins. While his previous life and occupation is unknown, he undoubtedly possessed high authority and charisma to convince an entire district of a city to elect him as leader. Throughout his leadership however, Oberson became drunk on power and his own authority and quickly became a ruthless, amoral, and violent tyrant who did anything he could to keep his power over Crawford intact as he believed he was the only one who could lead his people to survival. Establishing the premise and the populace as his own, Oberson regulated his own set of strict, self-made rules that he believed would allow him and his people to survive and even flourish in this new world. These rules prohibited any children, elderly, or people with medical conditions to be part of his regime and has them outcast or killed to heighten a more strong society comprised of individuals who are not dependent on constant medical attention and watch and less likely to die and become walkers. Women who were found to be pregnant were forced to undergo abortion procedures or suffer worst circumstances if they refused with any and all medical operations being video taped and documented as part of Oberson's surveillance over his people. Anyone who opposed Oberson and his laws would be horribly murdered and made into part of the barricade, made from thousands of walkers, that separated Crawford from the rest of the world and served as a warning for potential trespassers. Oberson and his forces completely looted the rest of Savannah, taking cars parts, batteries, drugs, food, and anything else of value to be stored within their regime and leaving all other survivors to defend for themselves. The school within the area became Oberson's main base of operations where weapons, medical supplies, food, and pillared items were all stored as well as where the populace made their plans and operations for survival. However, Oberson's self-made regime crumbled like the rest of the world when a female member of the society murdered the local doctor, after finding out she was pregnant and refusing to give up her unborn child, stole his weapon, and went on a maddened killing spree out of vengeance for Oberson's twisted ways, turning many citizens into walkers and spreading the outbreak throughout the previously untouched Crawford. By the time Lee and his group arrive, Crawford is completely destroyed and Oberson himself has vanished without a trace, though posters declaring his position as leader still remained and his influence is felt all over Crawford. While Lee and his group attempt to escape Crawford through the bell tower, Ben is grabbed by a walker hung from the bell itself with the walker bearing a slight resemblance to Oberson. However, it has yet to be confirmed if this is meant to imply that the walker is the mad leader or simply that it has a similar appearance to him while Oberson is still out there alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oberson has killed: *Directed the actions that led to the deaths of thousands of zombies and people. Appearances Season 1 Trivia